Are You Afraid of the DARK
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Little children are afraid of the dark. But when you have never known anything but the dark, what is there to fear' Bella has know nothing but darkness. She doesn't know what frightens when the lights go of, or the relief of light. Reviewers get minichaps
1. Darkness

(((I know I have no right to start a story about a book I don't own when I have several that are unfinished, but I'm stuck on those. Suggestions are welcome. Really, anything is welcome.)))

Little children are afraid of the dark. But when you have never known anything but the dark, what is there to fear?

You could go with a childish answer and say nothing because what you can't see can't hurt you. Or the other childish answer, everything because 'monsters' are in the dark.

Or you could go with the truth don't know. I don't know what's around me unless it moves or smells.

Some people think me brave, for living like 'normal', others think me stupid. When I say 'normal' I mean like people that _can_ see, people that _know_ the dangers around them. I know the danger, too. I can hear the cars, the people, the animals, and the water. I can hear when the hall is about to come to an end. I can feel when someone is walking up behind me. I can feel when the ground is uneven.

I can also tell when someone is sad, no mater how hard they try to hide it.

My mom was sad. She has been married to Phil for about a year now. Phil is not the problem; I am. I can't go with them to Phil's away games, he's a baseball player, but my mother doesn't like to leave me alone, so she stays. She stays and is miserable. It's my fault, because I can injure myself too easily in our apartment. My mom denies this as the cause of her staying, claiming that she just wants to be with her baby.

I'm not a baby and I do not like being treated as such.

I have made my up my mind, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want to go live with Dad," I say. Her face drops.

"But-but Bells, why?"

"You and Phil need some time together."

"We have time together!"

"Alone? You two have not gotten the chance to act like the newly weds you are."

"But you don't have to-"

'Mom, I tried to get you to go on a honeymoon, but you didn't because you'd have to leave me alone. I'm seventeen. I can handle myself."

"But honey, your father doesn't know you like I do!"

"Well, let's give him a chance."

"But-" I felt then air shift, she looked at my determined face and sighed, "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

I smiled, "No."

She sighed again, "I'll go call Charlie."

I hugged her, "Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, sweetheart," I let her go and heard her walk over to the phone and dial Dad's number.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hey, Charlie," my mom replied.

"Renee! How are you? Wait, why are you calling? Is everything okay? Is Bells okay?" he started spitting out questions concerning our health and such.

"Calm down, Charlie, everyone is perfectly fine," My mom soothed.

"Then, why are you calling?" It was very unlike my mom to call her ex-husband.

"Well, Bella wanted to know something…"

"What is it?"

"She wanted to know if she could live up there in Forks with you. You know, get to know you better?"

"Live here? Live here, with me?" Charlie asked in a disbelieving tone. Mom has never let me go up there, she has always been afraid that I would slip in the constant down poor.

"Yes."

"Of course!" Dad sounded really happy, "When will she be arriving?"

"Saturday," I said. Mom repeated it and they said their short good-byes.

"Are you that eager to leave me?"

"No, of course not. I just want to get up there before I change my mind."

"Well, we have five days to pack. Should we get started?" I nodded and lead the way to my bedroom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do I have enough warm clothes for Forks?"

"Oh my, I guess we need to pick some up, huh?"

"Yes, I believe we do," I groaned inside, I hate shopping because people always ask if I know what I'm looking for when I'm not ever looking.

My outfits are very simple: Shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. I can pick out my own out fit by grabbing those things. Of course, socks and underwear are a given.

"I go while you are at school tomorrow," Mom said, saving me.

"Thanks Mom," I gave her a grateful look. She chuckled and replied with a 'no prob."

It only took that night to get my entire measly warm wardrobe packed neatly.

"That has always amazed me," Mom said.

"What has?"

"How you are always able to get all the clothes in a suitcase neat and using minimal room."

"It's just my special gift I guess," I have no clue how I do it either.

"Well, it looks like it's time for bed," Mom said with a yawn. WE said good night and I climbed into bed.

-AROUND MIDNIGHT-

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and my mom's light footsteps.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?"

"I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Come here," I sighed and lifted the covers for her to climb under.

I have always been more of the mother in our family.

"So, what was it about?"

"Phil."

"What about Phil?"

"He was being chased by a wear-wolf."

"Mom, you know wear-wolfs aren't really."

"I know."

"Then why do you let it effect you so much?"

"Because?"

"Come on, let's go to sleep," I suggested.

I woke up the next morning with my mom using me as her teddy bear.

"Mom," I whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Five more minutes," she murmured before letting me go and turning over.

"Mom, it's time to wake up."

"What time is it?" I pushed a button on my alarm clock that makes it say the time, which was six o'clock AM. She usually got up before now.

She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to begin her morning routine. I went to my bathroom to do the same.

I finished ten minutes before my mom would and make breakfast: jelly toast.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mom said as she gobbled down the breakfast while rushing out the door. I followed her.

(((So?)))


	2. Mr Jean

(((I'll need more reviews for this story about a book I don't own!)))

It's Saturday. I have y transcripts and such from school, told my teachers I was leaving, and packed all my Forks-worthy clothes with my mom. I'm all set.

Right now, Mom and I are waiting in the terminal for my flight to be called so that I may leave this dark place for another equally dark.

I should really look into brightening my outlook on life…and stop with the sight-jokes.

"Bella, baby, it's not too late, we can turn right around and go strait home. You don't have to do this, not for us. We love you," Mom pleaded.

"No, mom, you two deserve a life of your own. You two don't need me. And I think it would be good for me to get to know my father."

"But…it's all wet there!"

"Mom, I love the rain," I replied.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How come I never knew this?"

"Because the only time I can…express my love of the rain, you are already asleep."

"Hmm, maybe you will like Forks more then I originally thought…."

"So, will you stop trying to talk me out of it?"

She sighed, as if she was giving up, "No," I laughed and Mom joined shortly after I began. We continued to laugh up until my fight was called. 'Are you sure?" Mom asked once more.

"Yes," I sighed before we rushed in the direction Mom was leading me.

"Here," My said while handing me bills, "All fives," I counted them quickly to find that she gave me fifty dollars. I gave her a hug and slipped half of it back into her pocket, she didn't notice. That was good.

"Thanks Mom," I said as I was carried away fro her by the current of the crowd.

"Ticket please," some guy said. I showed him the ticket, but refused to let it go. "Miss, I need you to let go of the ticket," I shook my head 'no', "And why not?"

"I'm not letting go of this thing till I get on the plain."

"Smart girl," I heard him say in a voice so low most people would not a caught, but I did.

"What was that?"

"What?" he asked surprised by me catching that.

"'Smart girl', huh?" I went back to the current of the crowd and was stopped again, only this time at a metal detector.

"Please place all metals, cell phone, credit cards, and blah-blah-blah in the plastic gray containers to the right," said a bored, teenage, male voice. I placed my blind cane in the container along with my belt.

I walked through the metal detector without a problem and had my belt back on before the bored teenager noticed me and let out a wolf-whistle before walking over to me.

"Well, hello there," he said in what I suppose is his 'sexy' voice, though it sounded lick a cat had been dropped into the lake to me.

"Hello," I replied politely as possible while I searched around the blasted container for my blind cane so I could leave. I'm sure it looked like I couldn't take my eyes off him to him.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's nothing that should be of any concern to you."

"Oh, I see. Playing hard-to-get, are we, now?" he said, using that voice again.

"No," I answer curtly.

"Yes, you are."

"No," I say as I finally find my blind cane, "now, if you excuse me from your mindless flirting, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, what is that? Is that a weapon? Those aren't allowed on the plain."

"No, it's not a weapon. And if it's not allowed on the plain, how do you suppose I get around?"

"If it's not a weapon, then what is it? And why do you need it to get around?" I just sighed and walked away while shaking my head.

What was the world coming to?

"Flight to Forks, Washington, this way," an older man's voice called. I walked up to him and showed him my ticket. "Okay, Miss, this is your flight. Just go through the hallway right over there," I'm pretty sure that he pointed somewhere. When I didn't go where I suppose he pointed, he asked, "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you going through that hallway?"

"Because I don't _see_ a hallway," I pointed at my dark glasses with y blind cane.

"Oh, well I guess you don't," I felt him take my hand and put it in the crook of his frail yet strong arm.

"Wait! Mr. Jean!" Said the annoying teenage boy from the metal detector.

"Yes? What is it, my boy?" replied the elderly man.

"She has a weapon"

"A weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon!"

"This," Mr. Jean said while raising my blind cane, "wouldn't be the 'weapon' you are yelling about, would it?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"You and I are going to have a serious discussion about this when I get back from escorting this nice young lady to her plain, young man."

"What did I do?" he asked as we walked away.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him," I say, once I know we are far enough away from the 'young man' that will be on the receiving end of Mr. Jean's lecture.

"And he should know better than to think your blind cane is a weapon. He has seen me help so many people to their plans before, some clutching their blind cane as if readying themselves to hit me with it. He should know better." I nod my head in slight agreement.

"Hello, Mr. Jean. Who's you friend?" a cheery voice asked.

"This is a passenger on this plain today, Miss O'Neil."

"May I see your ticket, please?" I hand her my ticket, which returns to my hand, "You know where to show her, Mr. Jean."

Mr. Jean showed me to my seat and put my luggage in the compartment above the seat. "Thank you, Mr. Jean."

"Your welcome, Miss…."

"Isabella," I supply.

"Well, your welcome Miss Isabella. Your name is as beautiful as yourself. Please, take care. It would be such a shame to loose such a sweet girl."

"Thank you again, Mr. Jean. I hope you take care, as well," with a polite and old-fashioned kiss to my knuckles, he left.

The rest of the passengers packed onto the plain and we took off. I laid back my seat slightly and began to play piano music in my head.

(((I've never been on a plain, so it's most likely not how things go. Also, if you review, I might just right a little short thing about…something that only reviews of this chapter will get if I get the review before the next chapter is posted.)))


	3. Home, Sweet Home

(((Twilight is like a tricycle. It's pretty and shinny, but only one person can own it. I'm very sad to say that the owner of the tricycle is not I.)))

The flight went by rather fast, or it seems so only because of my nap.

Either way, the plane is landing now.

"Miss?" the lady Mr. Jean was speaking, Miss O'Neil, to early ask while placing a cold hand on mine so I know it's me she's talking to. I notice now that she has an almost musical quality to her voice. That's something I didn't catch onto in the brief conversation I so rudely overheard.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Jean asked e to make sure you got off okay." He is such a sweet old man.

"Oh? You must thank him for me." I say. I sound much too mature for my age, which must have lead Miss O'Neil to ask her next question.

"Miss? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why do you ask?"

"You sound much too old. May I ask you something else?"

"I suppose you may."

"May I see your eyes?"

"What?"

"Your eyes, may I see them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No," no one can _ever_ see my eyes. Not again. Not after what happened last time.

Last time. I can bear to _think_ about last time.

"Okay. I guess I should respect that," Miss O'Neil sighed. I could tell she really didn't want to, but she did anyway.

"Thank you," Miss O'Neil opened the compartment that Mr. Jean stored my luggage and slid it out with minimal sound.

"Come this way," Miss O'Neil said as she hooked my hand around her inner-elbow. I followed her wordlessly, just listening to the very faint pitter-patter of her soft footsteps in comparison is the drum-like sound that my own emitted.

Miss O'Neil lead me through the crowd, who seemed to part for her, and outside to the curb. Her and I both settled our own selves onto a bench and waited. It was on the aforementioned bench that the surprised voice of my father broke the somewhat comfortable silence that fell over Miss O'Neil and I.

"Bells?" My father called in the said shocked voice.

"Dad?" I answer back.

"Bells, what are you doing out here? I was going to go inside to get you. Your mother would have a fit if she knew you were just sitting out here by your lonesome."

"Dad, I'm not by myself. Miss O'Neil lead me out here to wait for you."

"Miss O'Neil?"

"Yes, that would be-"

"Me," she finished my sentence herself.

"Oh!" Dad said as if just realizing that she as there, "So…who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Miss O'Neil's musical laugh filled the air, causing several conversations to stop, "Mister, I am one of the flight attendances. Mr. Jean had asked me to make sure she got to her family in one piece. And before you ask, Mr. Jean is the nicest old man that works for any airport."

"Oh," Dad said, still trying to absorb all the information.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil. I hope that you give y thanks to Mr. Jean as well," I say, wrapping up the conversation."

"That goes for me as well," Dad put it.

"Your welcome, both of you, and I will pass it on."

Miss O'Neil handed me my suitcase and I grabbed Dad's elbow so that he could show me to his car, which I assume he brought the cruiser. Being the Chief of Police has its benefits, like a free car.

"Here, Bells, let me take that for you," Dad said as he took my suitcase.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied before finding the door handle and sitting in the car. Seat belt buckled, of course.

"No problem, Bell," Dad answered once he settled down into the driver's seat.

From what Mom said, Dad was very much like me in person. I don't remember much of Dad, seeing as Mom hated anything that had to do with her being away from me, but I do remember that he doesn't fill every waking moment with excessive chatter. And for that, I was glad.

But, there are sometimes, when you just _have_ to talk. Like when you haven't seen your only child in over fifteen years.

"So, Bells," he said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Well, how's life?"

I had to laugh, "life's pretty good, Dad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, have any boyfriends?" I just about choked?

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, did you have any?"

"No. Dad, most guys like girls who can compliment the on their masculine forms, or something of the sort."

I heard the brakes squeal in protest as my dad stopped the car, "don't put yourself down like that," Dad said. I nodded and waited for him to go again, but instead he turned off the car.

"Dad?"

"Oh, yeah, we're here."

"Oh," I said as we both climbed out of the car. I hear the trunk open then close once more before Dad led me with a hand against my back.

"Okay, now Bella, there are," I paused and I heard him counting, "five stair-steps until you get to the railed front porch," I nodded and went up the steps. No need to tell him that I could have gone up the steps without that information, because it did prevent the likely meeting that my face would have had with the porch.

"Thank you, Dad," I said as we arrived at the top.

I heard the smile in his face as he replied, "Your welcome, Bells. Now, hold on a second so that I can open the door," I heard the jingle of keys and the squeak of a protesting door before Dad said, "Home, sweet home.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"There isn't any breakables out, are there?"

"No. I actually don't have many breakables. And, I made sure to pick up so that you didn't trip on anything."

"Thanks, Dad. Now, where is my room? I should get acquainted with it."

"It's right up the stairs and to the right," Dad helped me to the stairs and said, "Fifteen stair-steps up and the door strait ahead when you turn right," He said before handed me my suitcase.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Welcome, Bells."

I made my way to my room and thought.

Living with Dad will be great. He doesn't have that over-protective hovering thing that Mom has. It's not that I didn't like living with Mom; it's just the whole babying thing again.

"Bells, is pepperoni pizza okay for dinner?" Normal food? Something that already has a name and that Mom didn't make up as she went? Oh yes, I was really going to love it here.

"Yes, Dad, it sounds great," I replied, "But, where is the bathroom?" I really just want to relax.

"The only door on the right side of the hall, don't turn left or you'll fall down the stars, and strait ahead is my room," Dad yelled. It might just be me or just the way he yells, but it sounds like he is yelling at an armed criminal in a hostage situation. It must just be because he's a police officer.

"Thanks Dad!" I yelled back before finding the bead to plop the suitcase onto. After getting the suitcase onto the bed, I unzipped it and found the bathroom bag snuggled up in the corner I put it in.

I walked into the hallway and found the door Dad was taking about, I guess Dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but cause he voice was coming from down there when he said, "Pizza will be here in half-an-hour. Towels are on the towel rack."

"Thanks," I said before shutting and locking the bathroom door and finding the shower. I need to rid myself of the smell of airplanes.

(((Every chapter, but the first, that you review to will earn you a free mini chapter that only reviewer may see.)))


	4. School Rules

(((Sweet, sweet Twilight. I may never own you, but I will always love you. Bored, I may be, but an idiot I am not.)))

School. This first day that I am to attend this "Forks High School," as it is so elegantly named, is the day of today.

At lest I had the chance to spend a little time on Saturday and a bit of Sunday getting to know Dad and his quaint little house.

"Bells, we're leaving in a few!" Dad called from the floor below. I ran a brush through my hair and ran myself downstairs, and almost smack-dab into Dad. "Whoa, there. Bells, I didn't know you were so eager to go to school."

I felt my face heat up slightly in a blush, "Sorry, Dad, didn't see you there."

He laughed slightly at my ever-so-annoying-to-myself sight joke, "Of course you didn't, Bella. Now, come on, we need to get gone."

"Okay, Dad," I grabbed my messenger bag from by the steps, where I put it last night, and followed his heavy footsteps out side to the cruiser.

The ride to school was quick and quiet. When Dad pulled into the parking lot, he finally spoke, "So, do you want me to walk you to the front office?"

"That would be advisable for this fist day, yes," I replied, causing us both to climb out of the car and slosh our way through the puddles or rain water that have formed in the parking lot earlier this morning.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I…you know…lead you?" I laughed softly and hooked my arm through is.

"You don't have to watch what you say, Dad, I'll probably offend myself more then you offend me."

"Huh," I could tell that he didn't get it, but I didn't bother to elaborate. Dad opened a door and we walked through, then took an immediate left and went through another door.

"Hello, Chief Swan! How can I help you? Isn't your daughter supposed to start today? Well, if she decided to go back where the sun shows it's bright and shining face, I could understand. It is a shame though, she sounded like a nice young lady; from all the things you've said about her and all that."

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. Bella is still here, she hasn't gone back to live with her mom in the sun."

"Oh?" Mrs. Cope said in a surprised tone, "Then where is the dear? Oh my, she isn't sick, is she? I suppose with her going from the sunny to the raining, it could happen."

"No, no, Mrs. Cope. Bella is just fine. She's right here," he said as he stepped sideways to let my presents be known.

"Oh my! You must thin I'm horribly rude for taking about you like you weren't in the room!"

"Oh no, Madame, not at all. You didn't know that I was in the room," I sent a warm smile towards her voice.

"Okay, then. Char-I mean- Chief Swan, you may go now," she said. Dad turned around, gave me a fatherly peck on the forehead ad left with a "Good luck!"

"Bella, would you be a dear and take off the shades?"

"If it's not too much trouble, Madame, I'd like to keep them on."

"But, Bella, it's against school rules! And how can you see with them on in the building?"

"No, Madame, I suppose I can't see with them on," I say with a shy smile.

"Then why not take them off?"

"Because I cannot see with them off, either, Madame."

"But, how is that so?" she stopped and thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh! I see! You _can't_ see, not at _all_!"

"Oui, Madame."

"So, why isn't it in your permanite record?"

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

"There must be a mistake. I thought that they wuld put that in there back when I started kindergarden."

"Nope, not in there. Not IEP either."

"I've never had an IEP."

"You mean, you keep up in class? How?"

"Tape recorder, laptop, partners. It's not hard when you've done it your whole life."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll call a student up to the front office to help you to your classes."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, dear," she said. I heard the shuffling of random ojects then her voice come on the PA system, "Will Alice Cullen please come to the front office? Will Alice Cullen please come to the front office?"

I could hear the courus of "ooh"s, "Alice Cullen?"s, "Did she finally get in trouble?"s and "I knew she was bad from the start."s coming out in the hallway infront of the little office. Was this school really that immature? I supose that in this small town where no one really has any secrets or prooblems of their own, the children don't need to mature...ever.

But, that wasn't the case for me. My exectric mother didn't know how to raise a child, let alone one who couldn't see. I hade to constantly remind her to pay the bills and such when I was growing up, and Igrew up fast.

The noise in the hallway quieted down exponetionally, my guess would be that this "Alice Cullen" was right out side the office and was about to come in.

The door opened and I hear two sets of very light footsteps, a petiet girl and a lanky boy. "Mrs. Cope?" a whind-chime voice asked while walking to the center of the room. I was at an end of a desk that was in the center.

"Oh, Alice! How nice it is to see you! And you've brought Jasper along with you!I've always thought that you two where the cutest couple!"

"Hello, Mrs. Cope," they both said as one, the Alice continued, "So, what was it that you need me to do?"

"Yes, that's right, I need you to do something! Bella, could you come here please?" I nodded and felt along the desk untill I was right next tto them.

(((Am I evil?)))


	5. Kindergarden Friends

(((I still don't own Twilight, but I have an IPOD!)))

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," Mrs. Cope introduced and I assume she pointed them out with a wave over her hand as she said each name, "and this is Bella Swan," she said in the same manor. "Bella is Chief Swan's only daughter."

"Hi Bella!" Alice said in a very chipper and bell-like voice that reminded me of Miss O'Neil.

"Nice the meet you, Bella," Jasper said with a slight southern drawl. His voice also had the same quality as Alice and Miss O'Neil's voices, only deeper.

"Hello," I aid with a slight wave of my hand.

"So," Mrs. Cope said when a slightly awkward silence fell upon the small group of students gathered in the office, "Bella will be needing some help to get around the school grounds. I thought that you would be perfect for the job, Alice! Also, you are the only student with the exact same schedule as her. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Cope," Alice replied without a moment to think, like she knew why she was called into the office long before she was actually called. Maybe she did.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed before addressing me, "Bella, here is your schedule, Alice will read it to you. And here, have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day," I nodded in understanding.

"One question," Alice said before we left.

"Yes?" Mrs. Cope prodded.

"For Bella, wait no make that two."

"Umm, okay?"

"First, where did you get your sun glasses? They are adorable!" I hear Jasper sigh in exasperation.

"My mom got them for me last year."

She considered that for a second, "So, you're wearing year-old sun glasses?"

"Is that your second question?"

"No, sorry. Jazzy likes to say I have a shopping addition…"

"It's not just me, Alice. Our whole family says that." They are in the same family? I guess they're adopted.

"Anyway!" Alice intervened, "Why do I need to read your schedule for you?"

I wonder if Alice has a since of humor, she seems like she does, "I can't read."

"You can't read?"

"Nope."

"Then, how did you get into high school?"

"I never said I couldn't write or type, I just can't read ink on paper, or gold leafing, or what ever the type is."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to read what you can't see," I said with a smile. She took all that in and then asked another question.

"So, are you blind?"

"I thought you only had two questions to ask me."

She laughed, "I take that as a yes."

"Take it how ever you please. Now, class?"

"Yes, class. How do I do this?"

"Which hand is usually intertwined with Jasper's?"

"My right…."

"Then I hold onto your left inner-elbow with my right hand and Jasper holds your right hand and your books."

"Hear that Jazzy, you get to carry my books!" Alice laughed.

"Finally. You never let me have them," he replied with a laugh. I laughed softly and felt Alice grip my hand in a very cold and petite one. I moved my hand from her cold hand to her cold elbow.

"I feel like a train…or a sandwich," Alice said, making us all laugh.

"So, what do we have first?"

"Music General…what do you play?"

I groaned, "piano and a bit of singing. I told my mom not to put me in that!"

"Why?"

"People like to compare me to Ray Charles."

"But, he's a guy! That's just wrong!"

"And that's why I don't play in front of people often."

"Where did they get off saying that blind pianist are the same? I mean really, he was like a male-whore, too!" I had to laugh at that last part. I don't know about the person himself, but I heard that the movie did make him out to be one.

"So, what do you do?"

"I sing!" She sung out to me in a pitch so high I wanted to cover my ears, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I resisted. "Wow, you're the first person I've meet who hasn't reacted in any way to that pitch!"

"Trust me, Alice, I wanted to."

"Did you want to cover your ears like everyone else in the hall way?"

"Actually, yes."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a bet with Jazzy that I could make everyone in the hallway at lest _want_ to cover their ears."

"Did you want to cover your ears, Alice?"

She thought for a moment, "No…shoot, I didn't win!"

"Thank you, Bella!" Jasper said with a smile in his voice.

"Your welcome. What did I just save you from?"

"Taking Alice shopping everyday after school until the stores all close for the rest of the school year."

"And what did I cost you, Alice?"

"Going shopping after school for the rest of the year unless it's a special occasion."

"You know, you still have the computer and the weekends, right?"

"Bella, you're a genius!"

"Thank you."

"Well, we're here. Bye Jazzy, love you!"

"Bye Alice, love you, too," Jasper replied.

(((No offence meant, but I think Ray Charles' movie made him out to be a male-whore. He like slept with every woman who had a pretty wrist, even _after_ he was married with child!)))


	6. Meeting Mike

(((Woe is I for Twilight is not mine to shove in the faces of others!)))

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can you, um, can you make sure I don't trip on anything?" I asked her. Was this too much to ask of her? Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just deal with it if I trip over anything. I wont be able to see them stare at me like I'm a freak. Oh, but I can hear all too well!

"Bella, as long as I'm right hear, I wont let you fall. We are friends, right?" she started out seriously, but that last sentence made her sound worried.

"Of course. In fact, you are my first friend."

"And Jasper?"

"You both are my friends, Alice. My first friends."

"Yay!" she squealed, throwing her little arms around me. She hugged me for a few more seconds before letting me go and pulling me into the classroom.

The bell rang as soon as I stepped through the doorway. "Miss Cullen, just barely making it again, I see," said whom I suppose is the teacher, "and who I your friend?"

"Hellos, Mr. Henope. This is Miss Swan, she's new here."

"Swan? Any relation is the chief?"

"He's my father, Monsieur."

"Oh? Miss Swan, what instrument do you play?"

"Piano," there was a chorus of gasps all around me with a few snickers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, no one has had the guts to even try and play the piano since Mr. Edward Cullen has come to Forks."

"Well, Monsieur, I suppose there is a first time for everything." I wonder why Alice never mentioned she had a brother who could play.

"Okay, I guess, the piano is right over there. You may go ahead and show us what you're made of." I nodded and grabbed Alice's elbow and she lead me to another side of the room.

"Bella, are you mad that I didn't tell you about my brother?"

"No, Alice, of course not!"

"I'm still sorry I didn't. I just thought you might be intimidated by him or something…."

"From the sounds of it, he's pretty good."

"He is! Esme, my adoptive mother, loves it when he plays at home!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And Carlisle, my adoptive father, enjoys it when he plays, too. Oh, here we are."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, uh, stay over here today?"

"Of course!" I breathed out a sigh of relief, surely no one would pick on me if I had my new friend with me, would they? Well, only one why to find out.

I sat down on the piano bench that Alice had lead me to and placed my hands in the position to begin playing. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She said, so I started. I played something I had written myself when I was depressed. Some girls at my school spent the day tormenting me. They were calling me a fat pig, laughing when I said I wasn't. They told me that my close didn't match and had huge stains on them. Worst of all, they hit me, they kicked me, and they did everything they could think of to hurt me, but still keep me alive. I never told anyone about that, not even my mom. I claimed I fell a lot that day, once down the steps. She didn't buy it, but didn't push it.

The song slowly came to an end and I was fighting the tears that always threatened to fall.

The last note rang though the air and the class remained silent.

"Was it that bad?" I asked Alice. This was the first time I played it in front of people before.

"No, Bell, it was wonderful! But, it was just _so_ sad!"

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? No. I love it! It beautiful! Who wrote it? I have to get Edward to play it some time! It wont be as good as you playing it, but still!"

"I wrote it. Are you sure it was good? I don't hear anyone's reaction but yours."

"Really? Well, it was still awesome. And you have to wait Bella, they are still wiping the tears from their eyes," I heard heavy footsteps to the right.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton. Your Isabella Swan, right?" Isabella? Charlie has been talking about me!

"Please, call me Bella," I said. He stood there for a minute before Alice got irritated.

"Is there something you need?" she asked in a much too sweet voice.

"Uh, Bella? Do you need help around the school?"

"No, that job is taken care of."

"Really? By who?"

"Alice and Jasper."

"Oh…how about around town?"

"Sorry,_ Mike_, Jasper and I have that covered, too." She said, sounding not at all sorry.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Mike screamed at her.

"No, she's my friend. And I wont let my friend hang out with a jerk like you," she answered calmly.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not me, it's the girls that you pretend to like just so you can sleep with them."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm very good at listening, Mike. I may not be involved in the school as much as some people, but that's because some people in this school I can't stand."

"You're really just a bitch, you know that right?"

"That maybe so, but I really don't care, goodbye."

He let out a huff and stomped off.

"It all that true?"

"That, and much, much more."

"Oh," I said before starting another song, this one I heard on the radio and adapted it to the piano. I was another sad song, but I love it.

It has words to it, so I started singing it.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace 

Alice recognized the song and started singing with me.

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

As the song faded away, the classroom filled with applause.

"When does class end?"

"In about five, four, three, two, one," the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and Alice lead me out of the classroom, or tried to.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher called.

"Yes, Monsieur?"

"That was marvelous playing! And your singing! Can you please sight read these notes on the bored for me?"

"Sorry, Monsieur, but I cannot."

"Miss Swan, I must insist that you try."

"But Monsieur, I cannot see it!"

"Don't be silly, Miss Swan, and sight read these notes."

"Sir?" Alice stepped in.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"Miss Swan really can read them, but if you told her which notes to sing, I assure you she can do so quiet nicely." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly to comfort me.

"Very well, Miss Swan Let's see how you can do."

(((I just had to have Alice and Bella sing together, and that was the first song that popped into my head. It's _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride. Remember, each time you review, you get a mini-chapter!)))


	7. Mrs Hendrick

(((Sorry about not updating for forever and a day, I was just morning the fact the Twilight is not mine…)))

"Bella?" Alice asked as we walked to our net class, which I'm not sure what class it is or if I really want to go to it.

"Yeah?" was my very intellectual response.

"Have you every had a boyfriend?"

"You mean a boy who likes you more than a friend a and that you hopefully like back and such?"

"Yes."

"Alice, I've never had a friend, how could I have a boyfriend if I didn't even have a friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay. You can tell when someone is trying to flirt with you, right?"

"It will be a cold day in hell when someone tries to flirt with me, Alice."

"Then the devil needs a winter coat, because mike was flirting with you."

"That maybe true, but he doesn't know about me."

"I suppose your right about that," we walked in silence for a long time before I broke it.

"What do we have next?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We have trig next."

"I hate trig," I muttered under my breath.

"And I hate Newton, but we can't always kill the things we hate and feed them to sharks," we both started laughing before Alice paused and a clicked and swung open, "We're here!"

"Oh joy," I remarked quietly so that only us two could hear, she shook slightly with laughter but didn't make a peep.

The bell rang to let us out of class and I wrapped up my thoughts as I gathered my stuff. Alice grabbed my hand and we started out the door.

"Not do fast, Miss Swan," the teacher, whose name I've forgotten, stopped us from leaving my nightmare.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Hand me the glasses."

"But-but-but."

"No buts, glasses," I still didn't give them to her, "I didn't comment about this earlier because I didn't want to embarrass you on your first day, but sunglasses are not allowed to be worn during school. I don't see why you need sunglasses in Forks anyway, but hand them over."

I squeezed Alice's hand in hopes to get her to held me.

It worked, "Mrs. Hedrick, Miss Swan has already spoken to Mrs. Cope about her glasses."

"Is Mrs. Cope the principal now?"

"Well, no. But-"

"No buts! If Mrs. Swan will not give me her glasses, then we are all going to the office."

"Is the really necessary Missus-?"

"Yes, it is. Now come," I heard the angry footsteps that lead to the door. Alice and I followed shortly behind her.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got you in trouble. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry! Mrs. Hedrick just stopped smoking. She's cross with everyone these days."

"So, would we have gotten in trouble if she was still smoking?"

"No, she would have been high, then. She wasn't smoking regular cigarettes…."

"Oh."

"What are you two whispering about back there?"

"Nothing, Madam."

"Watch it, Miss Swan," she stopped and turned on her heals.

"A propos de quoi parlez-vous?"

"This is America!" She was screaming in my face now.

"Et?"

"We speak English in America!"

"Non, nous parlez anglais, mais je parle anglais et français."

« Tu parles bein français, » Alice said.

« No ! Not you too ! » Madame Hendirk said.

« Oui, moi aussi, » Alice responed.

« Non, je parle un peu français. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

« You two need to stop it already ! »

« Est-ce que to veux visiter a ma maison ? » Alice asked. We stared walking again.

« Uh, mais oui. »

« Yay ! »

« Oh, so are we speaking English now ? »

« Non, » Alice replied before I could even open my mouth.

« Fine, » she huffed.

« Nous sommes ici . » Alice said once we stoped again. A door opened and we walking in to the front office.

« Well, hello there, Mrs. Hedrick, » Mrs. Cope said as we all steped through the door, «Oh, Alice and Bella ! I wasn't expecting you tw so soon ! »

« Mrs. Cope, would you care to explain why you thught that the school rules didn't aply to dear Miss Swan over here ? »

« Well, you see Missus-«

« I knew you couldn't. Now, I would like to speak with Mr. Wilabee. »

« Mrs. Hendrick, Mr. Wilabee is talking to Dr. Cullen right now. »

« Welll, I suppose this is the perfect time because Miss Cullen here found it nessisary to talk back to me after class today, » I heard more of her angry stomps and another door open. »

« Well, Mr. Wilabee, if youu really think that the students need sexual education, I could find a doctor who is not the father of four of your students here, » I heard a very uncomfortable man's voice. It resembled Alice's slightly. This must be Dr. Cullen, her father.

« Mr. Wilabee ? » all conversation stoped.

« Yes, Mrs. Hendrick ? »

« I have two students here that refused to follow directions from a teacher. »

« Alice ? » Dr. Cullen asked.

« Bonjour, Daddy ! Bonjour Monsieur Wilabee ! »

« Hello, Miss Cullen. And who is this ? » Mr. Willabee said.

« Oh ! This is Bella Swan ! She's new here ! »

« Ah, yes, Cheif Swan's only daughter, right ? »

« Yes, Monsieur. » I answered this time.

« Mrs. Hendrick, what exactly did these two young ladies do ? »

« Well, Miss Swan here would not take off her sunglasses and Miss Cullen spoke back to me. Then, on the way here, they both refused to stop speaking french ! » She started out as if she truley was a teacher, but ended as if she were a whinning little baby.

« Mrs. Hendrick, Miss Swan has a speacial…condition…that allows her to wear the glasses that are clearly against the rules. And as for the speaking french, as far as I know the were not talking in class and it is still America, so we have freedom of speach. »

« Fine, let the little brats get off without even a warning, » she huffed, stomped angerly and slammed the door shut.

«Well, now that we have all that taken care off. Daddy, can Bella come over Friday night ? »

There was a pause. I was loosing hope of being able to go when he answered, « sure. »

« Thank you, Daddy ! » Alice said as she dragged me out of the offices and in to the hallway, « Now, onto class . »


End file.
